A Dott oneshot
by ARadomperson
Summary: Title says it all


Lesson of life

Scott's P.O.V

I grunted as I stood up. It was dawn. Dawn like in sunrise, not Dawn like…. Dawn…

I sighed. What was wrong with me? I should be an evil jerk, but yet, Dawn always seemed to look through me, as if I was a child. As if she knew all of my plans, and my schemes were like Sudoku. Quite easy to figure out. Well, this is not how it's supposed to be! I need to win this game! I can't lose because of a nature freak! She was nothing, but a doll I needed to use in my game. With those thoughts, I went out. I gazed at the sky, hypnotized. I love looking at the sky. So does pappy.

"Greetings Scott." I yelped and turned around, scared, only to see _her_.

"What do YOU want?" I scowled at her. I could tell she was hurt.

"Nothing, just wanted to greet you…" She trailed off, and I couldn't help but notice, how beautiful her eyes looked when they were sad. I quickly shook my head. _What's wrong with me?_

Dawn's P.O.V

"I see you're not a morning person." I said, reading out something from his aura. It was hard. His aura was really well protected.

"Yeah, I mean who is?" He answered in a grunt

"Me." I told him, but he shook his head.

"I meant, someone _normal_." He said, emphasizing the last word.

"Jo." I told him.

"Do you know the definition of word _NORMAL_?" He asked, and I couldn't help but giggle a bit. I mean, I know that Jo isn't who people think she is, because of her aura, but Scott's expression was so funny. He looked as if he glared at me, but deep inside his eyes, were those little lights of amusement, and his smirk was half real.

"Brick as well." I told him.

"Well, this OBVIOUSLY means he isn't normal!" Scott yelled.

"No one is." I replied.

"Yeah, right, as if!" He exclaimed.

"Well, than explain me, what does a 'normal' person do?" I asked him.

"Excuse me?" He choked out, surprised by my question.

"Well, you tell me that I'm not normal, than to you what is a normal person?" I asked him.

"Someone who acts normally." Was his answer.

"Well, how do you want someone to act 'normally' if everyone is different?" He looked at me clueless, before turning around and leaving.

Scott's P.O.V

I can't believe that this little nature freak out-did me, Scott Fields! Now that I think about it, it becomes clearer, she's right. But there is no way I'm saying it to ANYONE. The last thing I need is everyone talking about her out-doing me. I grunted as I continued to walk in the woods. Suddenly, I heard footsteps running on the ground. I looked to where I heard them from, only to see Brick and Jo running, shouting to each other. I watched them carefully, thinking about Dawn's words.

_Well, how do you want someone to act 'normally' if everyone is different?_ Everyone, different. Everyone. Is. Different.

I know it's not something new, but now, it seemed. Before, I only saw Jo like a better female version of Brick, and Brick worse male version of Jo. Now I suddenly realized that they were always two different people. Brick wasn't totally like Jo, Jo wasn't a total Brick. This astonished me. I always thought about people like clones of others. Except for Dawn. She was just… unique. Never in a million years you wouldn't find such a weird girl. Weird as in interesting weird, not as bad weird or good weird. Only interesting.

I walked back to Toxic Rats cabin, and changed. As I walked by a mirror, probably left by Dakota and Sam took it, to look at something from the girl of his dreams, I looked into it. Everything was the same. Same orange hair. Same freckles. Same greyish eyes. And yet, I felt changed. I sighed. I'm not becoming a creeper, right? Let's hope so.

"Darn it." I whispered. I just noticed a big wound on my right arm.

"How did it happen? Any way I had to see a doctor. It might be infected. Do I sound like a girly? Normally I didn't care about wounds… although normally, I wasn't placed on a radioactive island, with many mutated stuff… with thoughts like this, I went out of the cabin and head towards bathroom, until I heard a voice.

"Oh my! Scott, are you ok?" It was Dawn.

"Yeah fairy princess, just got a wound, no idea where from." I replied sarcastically.

"Here let me help you." She said as she walked with me to the bathroom.

"Look, you turn, so I can see the wound. The rest leave me." She ordered me.

"It's no big deal. Just a wound." I tried to tell her, but she shook her head.

"It might be infected." She told me in all honesty.

_Funny, how she said about what I was thinking of._ I smirked at my funny though.

"Why are you smirking?" She asked me.

"You should know, with your 'reading aura' crap." I replied coldly, making her look up at me from my shoulder.

" Well, your aura is hardest aura I've ever met. I can never really understand it. One second it's closed, and all you can read are your emotions, those who you show to others, and sometimes, it's like an open book, but I don't read much anyway. It's against my code." She replied, before going back to cleaning my shoulder.

"You have a code? Like Brick?" I asked astonished.

"Yes. We all have one. They all are different, but they are here." She replied.

"Than, what's mine?" I asked.

"Don't fall for anyone, don't grow fond of anything, listen to papi, win this game, and few others which are really difficult to read." I looked at her in shock.

"It's all in my aura?" I asked doubtfully, and she nodded. I started to cover myself with my left arm, and tried to curl up into a ball.

"Stop, now, you can't read me, right?" I asked carefully. As Dawn was about to reply, Jo walked in, she looked happy, but when she saw us, she stopped, and looked at us weirdly. Well I don't blame her. Dawn was with my right arm, clearing it, and I was trying to snatch it away, and trying to curl up as a ball in the same time. She looked from me to her, than back to me before slowly going back. "Good luck with… whatever you two are doing." She said, before going out and closing the door.

"This was… kinda awkward…" I said and Dawn nodded.

"Your arm is alright." She said letting go of it. I snatched it, and slowly stood up

"Look, I'm not good at this kinda stuff, but thanks for helping me, I guess…" I scratched back of my neck awkwardly with my right hand.

"You're welcome Scott… I guess…" She teased me, making me gasp in mimicked shock.

"How could you? You hurt me!" I continued the act.

"Really? Oh My! I'm so sorry Scott! I never meant to!" She was serious.

"No, don't worry, I was just acting." I reassured her, and she smirked at me evilly.

"So was I." She said, and I smirked evilly at her. Damn it, she was good!

"You're good at it." I complimented her, and she smiled with glee.

"You really think so?" She asked exited. I nodded, and she hugged me.

Dawn's P.O.V

What can I say? It was one of the nicest things I've ever heard. I felt Scott freeze while hugging him, so I looked up at him. He was looking at me strangely.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Hugging you." I told him, and he sighed, frustrated.

"What I meant was WHY are you hugging me!" He yelled, making me flinch.

"Hey, calm down Scott! There's no need to shout." I said it calmly, but I wanted to yell at him as well.

Our fight was interrupted… fortunately.

"Attention, all campers. Since there is a bad weather, there is no challenge. No way I'm risking getting my hair wet!" We heard Chris voice through the intercom.

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE REAL HAIR! YOU'RE BALD!" We heard Jo shout, and Scott smirked.

"She got a point here." He mused, and I let out a sight.

"Yeah, maybe, but it's not his fault he was born with many problems." I defended Chris.

"Wait, why are you defending him? He puts us through all kind of crap!" Scott asked curiously.

"Because, he had a hard childhood. Like all of us. Except that, he decided to take all his anger from his childhood on us, and the 'old' cast." I replied, and we started to head towards the exit.

"Um… I guess I can understand… but I hate him anyway." He said stubbornly.

"We all do… except for Mildred or, how she prefers, Blaineley." I reassured him.

"Can we please start talking about something else-" Scott stopped in place, looking at something, extremely shocked.

"Yes? Scott you-" He shushed me, and motioned to walk come near him. When I did so, I saw Zoey and Mike kissing under a tree, where someone carved 'DxC' but changed the 'C' into a 'G'.

"Awww! So sweet!" I cooed, making the couple turn their attention to us. When they saw us, they blushed.

"H-Hey Scott, hi Dawn." Zoey stammered, while Mike waved nervously.

"Hi…" Scott trailed off, while I waved happily.

"Um…is it just me, or is hot in here?" Mike asked nervously, making me laugh a little, and Scott snicker.

"Come, let's go get some breakfast." Scott told me. He was about to go, when I stopped him.

"And what else do you say?" I asked him, and he looked at me completely clueless.

"We're not alone." I told him, helping him to realize what I meant.

"OH! You don't want me to invite them with us?" I nodded.

"You can invite them on your own!" He shouted and I shook my head.

"No. No I can't I want you to do it." I stated simply. He looked at me, not sure to glare, or look proud at me.

"Fine, I give up." Here he turned to Zoey and Mike. "Wanna come with us?" He asked politely, and the duo nodded.

"If it won't make any problem…' Zoey trailed off.

"No, not at all." Scott said, making me hug him.

"See? You can be nice when you want to?" I told him happily, and he glared at me.

"Yeah, right, it's your fault." I smiled a little.

Bickering, we entered to the mess hall, with Mike and Zoey next to us. Jo looked at us hopefully, but when she saw me with Scott and Mike with Zoey, she turned to Brick.

"Ok, care to explain why does this island turns into a love fest?" She asked, and he shrugged, with a clueless expression on.

"I don't know ma'am." He replied, and Jo sighed sadly.

"Yeah, me as well Brickhouse, me as well." Brick patted her shoulder in a comforting way, as she out her head in her hands, completely devastated.

"Wow, now I understand what Jo meant when she said 'Love fest'!" Scott exclaimed. I looked around, only to see Staci blushing at something B did, Lightning and Ann Maria kissing, Dakota and Sam flirting, and Cameron, who sat next to Brick, looking wide eyed at everyone.

"Wow, I never was around so much love! Is it how people show affection one for another? It's sweet." He cooed, and Jo heard him, and turned to him.

"No it's not. It's annoying!" She hissed, glaring at him. Than, with those words, she went out.

"She's scary." Cameron muffled into Brick's chest. When Jo shouted at him, he jumped into Brick's arms, and he caught him. We all sat to this table.

"Greetings Cameron, greetings Brick." I greeted them.

"Hey Dawn, hey Mike, hey Zoey, hi Scott." Cameron greeted back and sat down on his previous place, and Brick nodded.

"You know Brick, you can go look for Jo." I informed him, and he blushed, almost invisibly.

"Wha- um…excuse me?" He asked, as Zoey giggled slightly at his expression.

"I can read auras." I reminded him, and he looked away, not daring to face us.

"You know, it would be really good if you went look for her." Zoey said, and he looked at her surprised.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"I can tell she tries to fit in. Although, this is kind of weird, I mean she is a jock, right?" Zoey told us, and I shook my head.

"She is someone between a 'jock' and a 'nerd'-" I started.

"WHAT?" they all exclaimed. Cameron actually fell off the bench we were sitting on. Too much shock I guess.

"Well, in school, she actually read many books. She likes literature." I explained.

"Jo? Literature? These two things don't stick together!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Sam and Dakota. These kind of people don't stick together usually" I replied.

"Well yes but…" Cameron trailed off to think.

"But?" Mike caught on.

"But…this is different…" Scott trailed off, trying to help Cameron

"What kind of 'different'?" Asked Zoey, and Scott lost control.

"All kind of different!" He yelled, making all of them flinch. I simply looked at him.

"Apologize." I ordered.

"What?" He choked onto his food.

"You heard me. I told you, to apologize to them, because you scared them." I told him, but he shook his head.

"No. I won't." He said stubbornly. I simply raised an eyebrow, looking at him, waiting. He looked at me with the same expression. I could feel the tension rising, before it was interrupted.

"And now, they will lean in, and make out." Ann Maria whispered really loudly, obviously exited. Making both of us look at her.

"The perfect way to kill a moment." Mike mused.

"You know, my great, great, great, great, great grandfather Bernard invented moments? Yeah, before him-" Staci was cut off by B, who shook his head.

"Oh really? But my parents thought me that!" She exclaimed, B looked at her, and she gasped.

"You don't mean…they wouldn't lie to me, would they?" Tears were in her eyes. B patted her, but she stood up, and ran out crying.

**Confessionals**

**Jo: ***angrily***I. HATE. LOVE!**What's up with all these couples anyway? I mean, B with Staci? The pigs learned how to fly, the cats and dogs live in peace, and I'm officially a monkey's uncle! *Punches the wall next to her, making a hole*

**Staci: ***cries* NO! MY PARENTS WOULDN'T LIE TO ME!

**B: **… *face palms himself*

**Cameron: **I've read a lot about love, but seeing it is even better! But I still can't believe Jo likes reading!

**End confessionals**

Real smooth B!" Shouted Scott, smirking evilly, until I slapped him.

"Stop it!" I told him, but he shook his head.

"Nah, I'm enjoying it way too much." He replied, full of himself.

"Scott…" I trailed off in a warning tone.

"Dawn…" He mimicked me. I could see all the eyes on us.

"I… will just…go out." Brick trailed off, and exited along with B. Probably to look for Jo and Staci.

Scott's P.O.V

Dawn and me were glaring one at another. Something typical I suppose.

"You stop it right now, or…" She trailed off. No way I'm listening to her! She's nothing, but a threat to me anyway!

"Or what? You'll do your voodoo tricks on me? Oh, I am SO afraid!" I told her sarcastically, and actually saw that I crossed the edge this time.

"Oh really? Look, from the beginning, all I try to do, is to bring out the good side of you, but seriously, you're not helping!" She yelled, and many people looked at her, surprised by her outburst.

"Dawn? Are you ok?" Zoey asked concerned.

"No, no I'm not. I would be fine if Scott would start to be polite!" She replied, breathing heavily. The whole attention was now on me. I simply shrugged.

"Don't look at me like that. Fairy Princess always has a problem. Not my fault." I said, putting my arms up, as if defending myself.

"Ouch, that must've hurt." We all heard Ann Maria… again.

"Ok you know what? I'm not hungry anymore." Dawn sighed, before going out. Everybody in the canteen was looking at me.

"Apologize." I heard a stern voice. It was Zoey.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, you hurt her. And she's one of my friends." Zoey explained, but I scoffed.

"Too bad." Was my reply. Zoey and Mike looked one at another; than locked their eyes with Cameron.

"Should we?" Asked Mike, and Cameron nodded.

"I think we should." Was his answer. Zoey nodded, and headed out, while Mike and Cameron sat by me.

"What are you doing?" I asked them

"Using the plan B. " Replied Cameron. Soon, Zoey re-entered, with Brick and Jo. The duo of 'jocks' didn't look one at another. Instead, both of them headed straight to me.

"You." Growled Jo.

"Why, hello to you too Jo." I replied sarcastically, but Brick stopped me.

"Scott, Zoey came to take us, to make you apologize to Dawn, so…" Jo cut him

"You better apologize to her, or you won't be able to have kids." Jo threatened me, making me shake a little.

"Terrified now are we?" She smiled evilly.

"We will come with you, to make sure you really did apologize." Added Brick, before he winked at Jo, making her smirk even more.

"We sure will." She said, making out of one of her hands a fist, and punching her other hand with it. (kinda like Duncan does) I just looked at them.

"Were you two drinking?" I asked them, in all honesty.

"No…" They both said in the same time, exchanging glances.

"If they would, they would be SHA making out right now. Even though they're both guys." Lightning yelled, making both of them groan, but kill me, if both of them weren't blushing a tiny bit. And than, magically…I died. (Nah, JKS! I love Scott way too much to kill him!)

"Let's go." Brick told us. Jo nodded.

"You want to come before, or behind him ma'am?" asked Brick.

"Before." Was Jo's answer. Than she headed out. Brick pretty much pushed me out.

"Sorry man. I have to do it." He apologized.

"But why?" I asked him, walking.

"YOU TWO OVER THERE! YOU BETTER CATCH UP!" Jo barked at us.

"Jeez, bipolar much?" I told Brick, before snickering. Than, we found Dawn. She was crying a little. Jo pushed me, before hiding with Brick somewhere. Probably in a bush to make-out.

"Dawn?" I asked. She looked at me, pure hatred in her eyes.

"What now?" She asked, venom flowing through her voice.

"I'm not good at this kind of stuff, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a total dick to you, and disobeying. I don't know why I acted like that. Maybe it's because I'm a real jerk inside and, I don't want to ask you to forgive me, but…" I trailed off, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"Scott, you're forgiven." Dawn smiled at me. I smiled a little, before turning around, where I thought Jo and Brick were.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO CASTRATE ME NOW JO!" I shouted, and heard Dawn giggle behind me.

"So, that's why you apologized!" She realized, still giggling, and I smiled a little.

"Yeah, what can I say? Jo is the scariest person EVER! Even Chef isn't as scary as she is!" Dawn nodded, before hugging me.

"What's up with you and hugging people?" I asked playfully.

"I don't hug everyone. Only those for who I care." She retorted.

"Meaning everyone." I teased, and we shared a laugh. Than, I don't know what happened, but I had this urge to kiss her. Just out of nowhere.

Dawn's P.O.V

I felt the spirits push me to lean in, I don't know why, but I can't oppose the spirits, so both of us leaned in, and kissed. Magic, fireworks, sparks, that's what I felt, and I'm pretty sure Scott felt the same.

Spirit's P.O.V

Oh yes. Dawn and Scott. We needed them to get together. Dawn can get Scott to bring out his good side, and they balance each other out. Yes, besides, unlike Dawn, we don't read only auras, but emotions, thought as well, and these two always respected each other, and they always seemed to like one another.


End file.
